the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Family Cult (Crypt TV) KILL COUNT (Season 1
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 25, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Dan |dull_machete: = Aaron |profanity = Yes}} Overview Season 1 Taylor (Trew Mullen), a seventeen year old girl, and the only daughter of Elias, the cult’s leader, is our protagonist. We see her grow from a young girl, discovering the cult’s reprehensible doings (episode 1), to her as an adolescent trying her best to impress her father with her killer instincts (season 2). The third episode is set in the present day in which Taylor tries to have her first kill with a dude called Hal, but she isn't able to do it, so Elias does it for her. In episode 4, Taylor invites some friends over her house (to murder them) and finally is able to kill them. At the end, she takes a selfie with her parents and the victims. Also there's a flashback that shows us that the cult has been a thing since 1982 (but that was at the beginning of episode 4). Season 2 In season 2 episode 1, Taylor starts to show a lot of regrets towards her killing spree in the last season and also makes a friend. The episode ends with a dude looking at a picture of Tayor's family. Episode 2 starts with a flashback of two men (of the Sunny Family Cult) killing a man with a hatchet but one of them not being able to finish it. A substitute teacher, Roger, tries to be friendly to Taylor. Her friend Jenna and Taylor skip school that day. A stalker with the Sunny Family Cult mask stalks them. That night, they are at the school library and the stalker tries to kill them, but Elias saves them. Elias is angry at Taylor because she skipped the Sunny Family Cult reunion that night and she realises that her stalker wasn't sent by her dad. Episode 3 has Jenna introducing her boyfriend to Taylor. That night the three of them eat cake at Taylor's bed. When they are leaving, the stalker from the library kills the boyfriend of Jenna. Episode 4 starts with Aly (one of the students at Taylor's school that has a mom that is a cop) watching over as Taylor and Jenna drink coffee. After Aly hears some stuff about the killing spree, she goes to a crime scene to investigate. The stalker finds Aly and tries to kill her, but lets her go away. At the end of this episode, Roger and Jenna talk at the coffee place form before. In episode 5, Roger reveals to Taylor that he is a cop and thinks Taylor might be in danger. Aly shows to her mom the place where the stalker attacked her, but there is nothing there now, so her mother doesn't believe her. Aly finds the Sunny Family Cult logo on that places. Later, a dude tells her (and her friends) the truth about Sunny Family Cult. In episode 6, Roger asks Taylor to come with him to the police station because there is new information about her case. Roger reveals that he isn't a cop, but he is indeed the stalker from before. Also, the flashback of the two men killing a dude is showed again (it is 1995), but this time we see that the one that was able to kill the dude was Roger and the other one was Elias. Roger then kidnaps Taylor Deaths Counted Deaths (Season 1) * Hitchhiker - Throat slit w/ knife (7 mins into S1) * Sunny Family Copycat - Stabbed in gut & slit w/ knife by Elias (13 mins into S1) * Hal - Stabbed in gut w/ knife by Elias (18 mins into S1) * Roadside Man - Stabbed in gut w/ knife (20 mins into S1) * Aaron - Stabbed to death w/ knife by Taylor (22 mins into S1) * Jessa - Throat slit by Taylor (23 mins into S1) * Dan - Eviscerated w/ knife by Taylor (24 mins into S1) * Kyle - Stabbed in gut ~8 times by Taylor (24 mins into S1) Non-Counted Deaths (Season 1) * None Counted Deaths (Season 2) * This Dude (I Dunno Know Him, Man) - Hacked to death w/ hatchet (6 mins into S2) * Lance - Stabbed in back & side ~7 times (18 mins into S2) * Patrick - Stabbed all over ~16 times by SFC (27 mins into S2) * Attorney - Stabbed excessivelly by SFC (36 mins into S2) Non-Counted Deaths (Season 2) * None Trivia * This is the first and only Kill Count (Currently) that analyses two seasons * 8 people died in season 1 and 4 in season 2. With the runtime of 24 minutes, season 1 had a kill on average every 3 minutes, but season 2 (with the runtime of 40 minutes) slows a bunch with a kill on averga every 10 minutes Category:Kill Counts Category:Crypt TV